fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynal (DS)
Summary This is Dynal in his Battle Form. He is the final 'extraterrestrial' Vivosaur the player encounters, not counting Guhnash's three Brains. He is also the alien equivalent of Spino, or a parody of Onyx. Dynal has white hair, pink brow horns, and wings. His support effects in the Support Zone give a more harsh handicap to the AZ enemy than most Vivosaurs with 99 Attack do for their own AZ Teammates (even more so than Frigi or Igno's handicaps). Since Dynal has 6 limbs, wings, two arms, and two legs, this technically makes him a Dragon. All of Dynal's move's names, except his Team Skill, are based on terms of Royalty, he has the second hightest LP of all vivosaurs: 700. Dynal is the only neutral Viviosaur who Aopteryx cannot Transform into, besides Dinomaton . He is also very fierce when teamed with Raptin and Duna. Status No.: 104 Element: Neutral Class: Attack Size: Large Length: 36 ft. (battle form) Human Age: 40 Years old How to Obtain: After completing the storyline, fight and defeat King Dynal. Bonus Data (Champions) Description: Excite AND poison skills with 100% success rates? Yes, Dynal is indeed the king! Fossil Museum Expert: Dynal in battle form exudes an aura of majesty and...POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stats and Skills on the First Fossil Fighters(at Rank 12) * Stats ** LP: 700 ** Attack: 99 ** Defense: 40 ** Accuracy: 41 ** Evasion: 16 * Skills ** Royal Bite (112 Attack/50 FP) ** Regal Combo (134 Attack/150 FP) Excite - Success Rate: 100% ** Imperial Wrath (179 Attack/300 FP) Poison - Success Rate: 100% ** Rex Roar (180 FP) - Greatly Raise Attack - Success Rate: 100% ** Team Skill: Antimatter Beam (157 Attack/250 FP) - Attack both AZ and SZ. Abilities * Vivosaur Compatibility Trivia * Unlike Spino or its relatives Dynal has wings as opposed to the usual Spines. * Although considered a Vivosaur, Dynal has 6 apendeges (2 arms, 2 legs, 2 wings), which would not classify him as a dinosaur, but really a dragon. It is the only dragon in Fossil Fighters. *With 99 Attack power, Dynal is the Strongest vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Frigi (before Fossil Fighters: Champions), Igno, and Guhvorn. This also makes it he Strongest Neutral vivosaur (contrary to Allo's description) and also the strongest Attack class Vivosaur, tied with T-Rex, Igno and Guhvorn. *Dynal is sometimes considered the equivalent of T-Rex because of his incredible skills and Top Attack Power. * He is the strongest of all dinaurians. * He is the leader of the dinaurians. * He is better used as a support unit as his support effects are uncomparable to any other vivosaur * In the Battle stadium vivosaur info it says Dynal's length in it's Battle form, but doesn't mention any other forms. *Dynal greatly surpasses every vivosaur Dynal is the most powerful vivosaur(not in FFC). before you beat the game his evasion is 17 *In fossil fighters champions, Dynal's stats have dropped considerably. It is possible the game creators have nerfed him because he was incredibly overpowered in the previous game, having the best support effects in the entire game but also as strong as T Rex as well. Category:Dinurians Category:Vivosaurs Category:Neutral Type Vivosaur Category:Legendary Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content